Long Term Evolution (LTE) describes the latest standardization work by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in the area of mobile network technology. In preparation for further increasing user demands and tougher competition from new radio access technologies, LTE is generally being enhanced with a new radio access technique called LTE-Advanced. Via this technology LTE is expected to improve end-user throughput, increase sector capacity, reduce user plane latency, and consequently offer superior user experience with full mobility.
The Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) standard typically includes the air interface of 3GPP's LTE for mobile networks. An E-UTRA network or, as it is occasionally referred to, a LTE network includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the LTE standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the LTE standard” or “Release 8 standard”). 3rd Generation Partnership Project, Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8), 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.4.0 (2008-09), September 2008.
Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a telecommunications technology often aimed at providing wireless data over long distances (e.g., kilometers) in a variety of ways, from point-to-point links to full mobile cellular type access. A network based upon WiMAX is occasionally also called a Wireless Metropolitan Access Network (WirelessMAN or WMAN); although, it is understood that WMANs may include protocols other than WiMAX. WiMAX often includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the IEEE 802.16 standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the 802.16 standard”). Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks, Part 16, IEEE Std. 802.16-2004.
One particular derivative of the 802.16 standard is the 802.16m standard that attempts to increase the data rate of wireless transmissions to 1 Gbps while maintaining backwards compatibility with older networks. IEEE 802.16 Broadband Wireless Access Working Group, IEEE 802.16m System Requirements, Oct. 19, 2007.